Fastoon
Fastoon was once the home world of the Lombax race and was, ironically, a desert planet like Veldin. History The planet was ravaged by Tachyon's Drophyd troopers and his Enforcers whom mercilessly decimated the city which held the Court of Azimuth years ago. The planet was now solely occupied by Nanophyte scavengers who combed the planet for scraps of the elusive Lombax technology. It was where Zach and Cuff found and restored Aphelion, and was also the final level in Tools of Destruction, in which the two heroes and their allies Emarald, Cronk, and Zephyr, began their final battle against the Cragmites and defeated Emperor Percival Tachyon himself to retrieve the Dimensionator. Fastoon also held the first Cuff level in Tools of Destruction. This dry, dusty planet now had a lot of run-down buildings and the abandoned Raritanium Mine, which was Cuff's first playable section. Nanophyte Occupation When Percival Tachyon's newly formed Empire struck the planet, the Lombaxes retreated to another dimension. While they were gone, and after the Imperials searched the planet for the "Lombax Secret," Nanophytes began to inhabit the derelict planet. They searched the planet for valuables and reactivated a Lombax Raritanium Mine near the Court of Azimuth. The Nanophytes also installed small structures known as Nanophyte Spawners that sent in reinforcements during heavy fighting. After Tachyon returned to Fastoon, the Nanophytes were either driven off Fastoon or removed by Tachyon's Empire. Inhabitants Native * Lombaxes (formerly) * Forest Dwelling Brakterbeak * Camouflaged Brakterbeak * Primordial Brakterbeak * Pterodactyl Nanophyte * Clubber Nanophyte: A Nanophyte armed with primitive clubs, their skin is a dark red and appear to be low ranking Nanophytes. They attack in groups and club Zach to death. The Fusion Bomb is great for groups of them. * Bomber Nanophyte: A Nanophyte armed with a bomb either built by Nanophytes, based on Lombax weapons or a leftover Lombax hand grenade from the Great War. They are high ranking Nanophytes, and are bright yellow. They are extremly deadly, as those bombs they throw are very accurate and cause lots of damage. If Zach get's closer, they will chuck it instead, no matter how close. They also have no qualms about throwing a grenade into a group of low ranking Clubber Nanophytes if they have a chance to hurt Zach. To make matters worse, they ''always ''travel in pairs (unless arrivng by Nanophyte Spawners), meaning one can throw bombs while the other reloads or throw their bombs at the same time to hit Zach. Due the danger they pose, it's best to use heavy weapons/aliens. * Nanophyte Spawner: Installed for the sole purpose of bringing reinforcements to important areas throughout Fastoon, these small structures deploy Clubber Nanophytes and Bomber Nanophytes to take out threats. They can defend themselves, but can keep deploying a limitless army of Nanophytes until they are destroyed. Plus some Nanophytes are already stationed by the Nanophyte Spawner to protect. They pop out holes when Zach nears. Non-Native * Cragpole * Cragmite Hunter * Cragmite Warrior * Drophyd Defender * Magna Cannon * Drophyd Sentry * Drophyd Trooper * Tachyon Transport Ship * Tachyon Gunship * Emperor Percival Tachyon Trivia * In Sector Four of the Great Clock, just outside the Orvus Chamber, there was a planet room of Fastoon. If Cuff can fix the time on that planet, his reward was a little amount of bolts and he can unlock the door to the Gold bolt outside the planet room. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Desert Planets Category:Planets with low populations Category:Abandoned Planets